Bewitched
by Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night
Summary: Tyki receives a nightly visitor, a fellow Noah, an unseen player in the war's affairs. Entranced with each other, very human emotions spur them to enter a more intimate confidence. PURE SMUT, Lemon. one-shot maybe .


**Note: First Gray-Man fic, it is a One-shot, it is mostly a ****Lemon****. A bit of OOC, some Mary-sueish tendencies, but not much since the heroine is depressingly beautiful. Some use of foreign language, just two words though, nothing to worry about. HARDCORE adult situations with a hint of plot. Please R/R. Try to be gentle.**

**I own my plot-line, OC, and story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

**Warning**: _**Smut **_**and **_**Incest **_**ahead**! **Leave **if you are not **18 or older**! You have been warned!

* * *

**{:~~~:}**

"Tyki Mikk...." The voice called him from his dark slumber, with the pale moonlight spilling through the bay windows and the silk sheets that whispered as he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, and actually hoped it was the same dream again. His desire paid off, for his own golden eyes stared right into fierce, vivacious nebula star bursts, purple with swirls of cerulean blue near the pupil with a mint green lining near the iris and corners, and golden flecks dusting them like a ribbon of stars in the Milky way. Those eyes never ceased to amaze him, entrance him. He may not know her name, but he felt the keen sensation and feelings of when she was near.

She had started out as Road's "imaginary friend", and yet she been proven to be very real. When Road was younger, when she had woven tales of fields of flowers, lush forests, beautiful beaches, an angel as a big sister, he had dismissed the chatter as dreams and childish tales. However since his epic battle with Allen Walker, this "big sister" had stepped into his dreams as well . With that damned laugh of hers and her flute she had mocked him and teased him, all the while providing advice and company as he slept. He had realized some time ago that he felt more than kinship or affection for the woman. It was something that made his dark side aggressive and his lighter side at peace. It was lust, but lighter, like feathers in a storm.

He had always seen her beauty, her petite, but curvy figure. Her sleek calves, her delicate hands, her tiny waist, her full mouth, her soft tri-colored hair. But it was those damned orbs, doe eyed and dancing, that followed him throughout his day be it with his human friends or his Noah responsibilities. The Earl had said she was the true first child of Noah, the Noah of Creation, the one who had made a deal with God to save her family. That she would give up her Noah genes to ensure their chance to "live", and suffer for life so that they may "live the way they want to, be it good or bad".

Chained, and forever in hiding she had saved the Clan on more then one occasion, but had yet to make a full appearance to anyone save Road and himself. Locked in her dream realm, a pocket dimension only accessible in sleep or when she called upon someone, she had never stopped visiting and igniting a sort of friendship with me in my dreams.

"The moon's so beautiful tonight Mikk-san." I blinked at her formal address, but brushed it off. She was like that, always uptight and well mannered even in the most familiar of settings. I had never gotten her to loosen up and say my first name at all, even with a "san" at the end. It never stopped annoying me how silently stubborn she could be. I stopped staring at her, and looked out the window, and indeed the full moon was a sight to behold. But I looked at her happy face bathed in the silvery glow in a sideways glance and thought that I had found a much more pleasurable sight to admire.

"Yes, most beautiful." And I thought only of her. She turned and beamed at me disarmingly, and it still bothered me how stunned and flustered I could get from a simple smile. If she had been human or an Exorcist I knew I would not have behaved this way, yet she was not like my family at all. Not human or Noah, akuma or exorcist, she was an enigma. But I more keenly noticed the sad touch to her usually passion stamped mouth, her calm visage hiding a more violent temper and an intimidating force of will that made the Earl uncomfortable on the rare occasions her anger came out. Feeling the odd urge to make her smile I asked something that I knew would amuse her.

"What is your name?" I asked. She almost dryly smirked and muffled a snort, though I could hear her chuckles dying her elegant throat. I saw amusement in those celestial eyes, pushing away the darkness of her depression for a moment.

"Must you always ask me that?" the humor was evident in her voice. I smirked charmingly at her. I had asked that question every single time we parted, but it never lost its novelty to her. I took her hand and laid a gentle kiss on the back, the skin on skin contact sending sparks up my arm. However, since she seemed to not to have noticed, I went about with my plan, looking at her playfully.

"Until I receive an answer, sweet lady, I feel I need to harass you most diligently." She gave another graced smile, but with a mischievous edge to her usually more serious expression.

"Well good sir, I must insist that you stop! For your pursual of knowledge is most distressing." I gave a chuckle, and she gave a clear cry of laughter at our usually saucy banter. She never stopped keeping me on my toes, that was for sure. Yet my mirth died slightly when I saw the melancholy come back into her eyes. My thoughts turned grave. The shadows weighed heavily on her tonight.

" What ails you?" She lost her beautiful smile and turned her head from me. Her mouth had become a thin line, her eyes unnaturally serious.

" I'm sorry, it's just it comes and goes like the tide now a'days." My eyes became curious and concerned.

"What do you mean?" She smiled coldly into the night.

"The loneliness, it drags me like a hell hound at my heels. One minute I feel as if I've never felt before, and then I am empty as a shell on the ocean floor. When I am with you or Road I am free for a few rare moments, yet it never abates. I do not regret my decision, but I hunger for what I once had."

"Why did you do it?" She looked flabbergasted that I would even ask such a question, though I often desired to say it.

"You all are my family! Do not fool around with such stupid ideas!" She huffed, and I felt a great stab of awe at her dedication as well as affection and something else. She felt as we all did about our family, still believed in the Clan, and I loved her dedication. Yet I felt the need to give her much desired freedom in anyway I could. If only I were stronger, or when the Earl finally conquered this world, I could cut the damned, sacrilegious chains that bound her. She looked to the star crusted sky, looking so far away then that I almost reached out to grasp her to me.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore, not now, not tonight." She looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes suddenly heatedly heavy with something that struck like an arrow in my navel. It was only then that I noticed we had not switched scenery from my bedroom. We usually went to public places, past parts from my memories of areas she desired to experience for real, but we were simply in my bedroom.

With a start as she shifted to better seat herself, I realized she was softly sitting on my hips, her shining hair loose and wavy, glowing like a halo. Though she was Noah, she had not the full holy markings on her forehead, or the dark gray skin. The only thing that betrayed her true nature was the light gold in her heavenly eyes, a slight platinum tone to her otherwise golden velvet skin and the one stigma mark in the very center of her forehead.

Her skin was gold and silver, like magic dust, danced on her skin, soft, but something steely lived under such a beguiling appearance. She smiled down at me almost mysteriously, a flicker in her eye that made me tense and harden. Need struck me hard and fast as I looked up at her, still stupid from sleep. She wore only a sheer red nightgown, with delicate lace at the ends, that spilled like froth on her sculpted thighs, hung low on her breasts and were held up with only two thin straps.

With a deliberate move she forcibly straddled me, pushing a very excited part of me against her own. She lowered herself onto me more, our hips meeting in a torturous slow movement, sending shots of fire into my body. Her hands, while hesitant, explored my bare chest, for I often slept in only sleeping trousers. I shivered as pleasure erupted soft, but like potent venom into my blood. Her fingers were nimble and gentle as they traced my wounds, that still greatly pained me and were refusing to heal. I watched as she anxiously laid fully on top of me, and while ignoring the pain the action caused, I noted that as she adjusted herself on the length of my body, with our lips still were sealed, like missing pieces of a puzzle, we fit perfectly. This mere fact, surprisingly, made me very happy.

* * *

**{:~~~:}**

He cradled her head in one open palm, tilting it so he could have better access to her mouth. Deepening the kiss, he gently pressed his tongue to her lower lip, nibbling it. In surprise she gasped, and he fully took advantage. His embrace was strong and possessive, despite the pain of his wounds, and his hips skillfully brushed hers, showing he was undeniably male. He tasted her fully, filling her, almost caressing every inch of her supple mouth, and still he could not deny that she was by far the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

A wet tongue darted out, swirling, as the lips sucked. She felt the gooseflesh rise on her skin and she shuttered. His lips glided down the neck, leaving a path of butterfly kisses until he reached her collarbone. Again, he sucked slowly on it, his lips curving into a smile as he finally heard a muffled moan. Without warning, he bit down on the sensitive skin. Her surprised yelp made him chuckle. He lapped at the expanse of flesh gently, soothing her. With nimble fingers he brushed off the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders as she watched him, running her hands through his hair as if it were some rare material, and let the lust she felt mutually for him shine in her two-toned gaze. He smirked as he usually did, her hands exploring his broad shoulders, finally wrapping her arms around him, meeting in heated lip action for many minutes.

To his surprise as he was distracted by the feel of her body and the taste of her on his lips, she flipped them over, with her on top and him staring at on the quiet side, but by her own promising smirk , he guessed she was up for doing what she wanted. This reversal of roles surprisingly turned him on even more, if it was possible, because an assertive lover was just too damn hot to resist. She sealed her lips hotly onto his own, their tongues exploring and battling for dominance. With a gasp she moved to lay gentle kisses down to his jaw and neck, nipping at his earlobe, making him shiver.

With laden eyes he watched her kiss his neck, suckle softly on his own defined collarbone, and then with the greatest gentleness he had ever seen, press her lips delicately to the expanse of his chest, lapping at his wounds. Instead of the expected pain, a thrum of pleasure burst in his blood, making him groan, his member fully to attention. She gazed at him wholly, watching his eyes close in bliss, as continued on to each wound that pained her lover.

The wounds suddenly seemed to sizzle slightly before they quietly and quickly sealed themselves shut. She paused in her worship of her man's body to look for any marring or wound left, and to Tyki's wide eyed surprise, not a single scar remained, and his Noah half felt fully intact again. He looked down at her in amazement, white she looked amused and seductive all at once as she continued down past his abs and teasingly lapped her silk tongue across his navel. She glared right into his own heavy eyes, and licked her lips provocatively. He felt his body shutter and his nostrils flair, his cock not pulsing even more. She then softly laid a longue lick again to his naval, but this time her tongue dipped past his sleeping pants rim, touching the sensitive flesh underneath.

With a smile that was completely naughty and daring she went to remove his pants, probably wanting to take him in her pretty, lush mouth. Yet while the idea was greatly appealing, wanted to be inside her when he lost his seed. He would save such activities for another time, but not now, not their first time, where he had a powerful, beautiful, seductive, strong, at times goddamn depressing woman of his own "blood", so unlike the many human woman he had bedded. She was nothing like them, so much better and more appealing, so tantalizing and wonderful. She was a goddess to be worshiped, their intimate time meant to reap pleasurable results and have them weak for sating themselves. He wanted this woman, and after all, he was the Noah of Pleasure.

"You're so beautiful." He looked at her beckoning, already hungry for her sweet, full kisses. He brushed a gentle gand across her cheek and she shyly blushed, making him smile. With firm hands he pulled her back to him, his body hungry to devour her. He locked on to her gaze, taking a good, strong handful of her long hair and heatedly kissing her till he knew she would be senseless. He mischievously let his hands explore her sides before he spontaneously cupped and grabbed her ass. She gave endearing yelp, and bared him a mouth watering view of her nice cleavage.

He slid down under her quickly to catch her off guard, he yanked the night gown up exposing lace, rose stitched panties, gorgeous hips, and a toned golden navel. Swirled tattoos danced across her stomach, signifying a curse or spell of some kind, branding her for her selfless act for her family. With a growl he took hold of her sides firmly, her surprised gasp making him groan. He lowered her forcibly to his mouth, his tongue tentively lapping the space just below her belly button. She gave a pleasured cry, panting in want as he lapped at her supple expanse of toned flesh. He laid little nips as she softly gave into him as he ran over her toned, sweet skin with his tongue sucking and leaving love bites along as he went. He then took one hand and cupped her outside her panties, the material already wet, making him growl. When she was just about to fall on top of him in a daze of pleasure he flipped them around, landing him on top again, and literally tearing the cumbersome nightgown and panties from her body at last.

His breath caught in his throat, and his heart stopped. She was so beautiful.....

She looked at him, begging yet defiant, her celestial eyes gleaming even in the dark of night. Her hair was long and lush around her, her cheeks flushed and her pouty red lips open and ready for kisses. Her neck was soft and elegant, her shoulders small, her collarbone delicate. Her breasts were not huge, but they were perky and perfectly shaped, proportionate for her shape, heavy and full for her pixie size, and crowned with delicious looked rosy nipples puckered and waiting to he kissed. A frail ribcage gutted form her abdomen, followed by such a tiny waist he thought she might break, with a taunt belly and cursed markings of delicate crystal like swirls black markings in her silver and gold flesh. Her hips were round and strong, with a distinct hip bones that could be made out on her delicate body, soft thighs and sleek calves, tiny ankles and dainty feet.

He had never been more breathless, struck dumb by her vulnerable beauty, magical and spell binding, and she was all his for the taking...... Need slammed into him, making him breath again in a ragged pant before he pounced on her, kissing her much desired lips like they were the ambrosia of the gods. He stared into her eyes for a minute, expressing his sheer want of her. There was something so potent in those eyes, paralyzing, as his firm body pressed so intimately into her own. He pressed tenderly at her mouth, causing her to mewl. The feel of his muscled body made her very womb clench with need, rippling like liquid fire in her blood. He cupped her breast gently, starting to mold it with his palm, making her gasp in surprise.

While she was distracted, he pulled off his sleeping pants, his mouth latching onto a nipple teasingly, giving it a good suck before his hands continued to explore her body. Those hands were gentle but determined, caressing her shoulders, the back of her neck, her waist, the small of her back, and he then groped her ass, eliciting a surprised meep from his lover. She playfully scowled at him and he only smiled slyly back. His gaze became heavy , and she shivered under his hungry gaze. His mouth worshiping her body, traveling lower and making her cry and moan. He delicately ran his tongue over her ribs, hands massaging her breasts firmly, at times pulling nipples.

"Mikk-san..." A gasp soon followed as soft lips pressed into her navel, trailing suckling kisses and soft nips in their wake. A hot tongue lapped across the toned stomach, gracing each dip and curve of her abdomen and hips as if it were a sacred landscape meant to be explored. There was a more forceful bite at her right hip as a one strong hand cupped her dipped lower back, the other tenderly grasping her inner left thigh. She withered under him, as he trailed his attention down to the center of her thighs. She jumped at the sensation of hot breath on her, but arched her back when a severe kiss graced her sensitive inner thigh. She cried out loudly, withering under his touch as he traced a brief touch over her clit with a finger , both being tantalizing and teasing.

"Oi, oi. You're not aloud to cum just yet." Soulful gold eyes stared down into the woman's blue and purple ones. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes heavy with want, her full red lips parted and swollen from their kisses, her back arched in abandon. He felt himself harden even more, if it was possible, her reaction to his touch driving home a very proud and erotic masculine feeling of him bringing pleasure to this woman. He growled, and attacked her mouth in a fierce kiss, all searing heat and a battle of frantic tongues. She rapped her small, golden legs around his waist, wantonly grinding her hips and private parts against his, causing him to devour her mouth in a dominating growl of lust. They ripped apart from each other roughly, and not letting her have time to recover, he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, and then her entire left breast as he played with the other. She cried out and moaned under his skilled hands, and he noted with satisfaction of the picture of loveliness that graced his vision in front of him as of right now.

"Do you wnat to do this?" He gasped out, for though he was mentally slapping himself, he would rather they not do this unless she was unsure. He had been in heated situations just like this before, when the woman hadn't been sure. And though she had been human he hadn't heard the last of it till he had been forced to kill her in annoyance. She tensed at his question, and he looked at her slightly agitated gaze. She then aggressively nipped at his earlobe, sucking the soft flesh , making him view her face at an angle. With an uncharacteristically sly grin, he only had time to blink before he felt her hand teasingly on his member, taunt and proud as she gave it a tender squeeze and her lover then groaned in pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me, is that so much to ask?" She asked quite sweetly and airily, innocent in its tone yet its true meaning was as clear as day. Something about her talk, seemingly innocent yet naughty, turned him on more, and he lifted her too him drowning her in another heated kiss, and then laying kisses all over her shoulders as she shuttered and he reached down a hand to her core. He gentle spread her, gazing at her wet pussy, just wanting to devour her now and then.

" Mikk I need you inside...."

He softly probed her with one finger, and hearing her cry out in ecstasy, and baring her neck to him, the pulse thrumming against the thin layer of skin, he added a second finger, pumping into her. He drove deep into her, commenting her face to his memory, her moans and mewls as he brought her closer to completion. He bit his lip at he watched her wither deliciously under his gaze, the satisfaction hat he was brining her pleasure, only him, did more for his libido then envisioning having his lover suck him so hard till he came. He had never been more aroused, and he would remember and enjoy this till his last days.

"Ariadne." It came like a choked whisper, fully of pent up lust and panting. He looked up at her from his activities, fingers still pumping into her relentlessly and slow. With heated gold eyes he looked at her in question, a thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves just outside her outer lips. The woman cried again as her lover's fingers came close again to bringing her over the edge, and it took a minute to gain some of her sanity. She looked into his beautiful amber eyes, and whispered again.

"Your-you ans-wer, ANSWER! My name...Oh gods... Mikk!" He pounded his fingers into her with more force, eyes holding a longing in them rarely seen before, the demanding look in them, the magic of his fingers in her body, the Noah of Creation could only gasp out a word that she had rarely spoken for many years.

"MIKK—Ariadne! My Na-me is ARIADNE! Don't stop! PLEASE! FASTER!" She arched her back as he pushed a third finger to pump into her, dripping with juices from her core. She screamed in frustration and passion as he gripped her hips and slammed his devilish fingers into her, almost bringing her.

"Call me Tyki." Through clouded eyes, she looked to his passionate and lust driven eyes, seeing a sort of tenderness she had never seen in them, softening them to a like liquid gold. He smirked hungrily down at her, making her feel like a lamb about to be caught by the wolf.

"Call me Tyki, since I think it would be appropriate we be on first name terms since it would seem you're about to cum all over my fingers don't you think _Ariadne_?" She almost came over at the way he purred her name with such passion; but then she whimpered as his fingers did something inside her like some kind of friction that sent lightening right up her spine, making her wither all over again. The motion of his miracle hand stilled, making her breath catch.

"Say my name!" His voice was low and animalistic, and as his fingers did a more teasing motion with his fingers, she shuttered, panting.

"Tyki..." He smirked down on her. His fingers did the motion again, this time letting her see stars at the back of her eyes as she once again arched into his lean and strong body. Just as she was about to cum, he withdrew his fingers, making her whimper at the loss of pleasure. She got even more hot and bothered when she saw him licking her juices right off his fingers, his heavy gaze saying everything. Yet she growled in frustration, because she was pulled so tight she thought her womb was about to explode. However, she woke from her dispassion at the loss of contact to the view of her lover fully on top of her, hands on her hips, muscles defined and beautiful. She looked curiously down the length of his body, hotly, and then almost gaped at the size of his member.

He was well endowed and straight to attention, already dripping pre-cum. She blushed to the roots of her hairs, but felt a heady anticipation of finally having him inside of her. She looked to meet his eyes again, and scowled, for he was smiling quite pridefully. He wiped the scowl right off her face when he leaned in lower, the tip of his penis just nudging her own opening. She groaned in need, pressing her breasts to his chest, and then kissing him thoroughly and in desperation. They broke apart, and then he rubbed himself against her more tantalizingly, and nibbled and sucked on her earlobe. In a dark, promising voice he whispered:

"Now my dear Aria, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to flee from this bed come morning." She half gasped, half moaned at his promise, and the appreciation of her trust in him to take her and know her name showed in those burned honey orbs.

At once her body bathed his with hot cream, sending waves of urgency spreading through him. She gave a clear cry as he started to push himself further into her, sending intoxicating pleasure throughout their bodies, eyes locked as they came together to become one. Tyki growled in need, trying to ease himself through her, wanting this to last, because he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he knew he would receive from this. Her eyes shown with such beauty, such want, such trust, and something totally mind-blowing, so breathtaking that though he suspected, made his heart clench. He held back a moan as her inner walls clenched around him, so deliciously and fully. She was so tight, a sheath of fiery velvet gripping him, taking him into her body. He concentrated on giving her time to accommodate to his size. Yet her gasps and moans played like a vocal aphrodisiac, yearning him on to fiercely brand her as his own, make her scream and beg for him to give her all he had to offer.

"Tyki..." He nearly came like an inexperienced teen when she moaned his name, so full of want and need, and he tried to hesitantly detect a good amount of affection as well?

"Tyki, move please...You're killing me...." She gasped as she panted, their bodies almost completely locked together. She looked into her glazed over eyes, ready to cum again. He looked searchingly into her spinning purple and blue eyes. She tried to move her hips upwards to meet him, desiring much needed friction. Hr groaned in frustration at her movement, his control slipping away very fast. Didn't she know she was torturing him just as much as he was killing her with need?

"Sweetling, this is our first time. I want you to become used to me inside your body. Next time will be the wild, rough love." His eyes widened as she came up to meet him, almost sitting, her little hands gripping his shoulders for support. Her eyes were suddenly keen, bright with her desire, but there was a sheer determination in them, gleaming under thick lashes that made his breath catch in fascination and arousal.

Her voice was like candle light and satin sheets, clear and precise, husky.

"Wild, rough love _now_."

That one sentence, her clear order, broke the tether that had been holding him back. His golden eyes met hers, a blaze of searing heat, and then he gathered her hips into his hands. His body surged forward, one powerful stroke, piercing deeply, making her cry out from the exquisite fire of it, tears glittering like jewels in her eyes. She screamed at the completion she felt in that moment, feeling him buried to the hilt inside of her, her legs wrapping around his waist like a warm lock, and she hung onto him tightly, nails biting into his taunt back.

"Tyki! Please! Faster! " Her cries urged him on, slamming into her repeatedly as she gripped her hips almost bracingly, the sex was hot and messy, yet the rhythm of their hips, the feeling of the blood in his ears, the cries of his beautiful lover, her usually guarded face open and flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, back arched in abandon proved to much for him to handle. He stared right into her eyes, eyes like stars and the sun, magic and myth, love and power. He felt it then, the revelation of what he truly felt for her, this woman underneath him as he fiercely made love to her, not fucking, but fricken_ making love_, and as he held her, his did it tenderly, afraid that she might break. He knew, and admitted it quite reluctantly to her via mind, his heart suddenly plummeting.

**I love you Aria, depressing, sweet, beautiful, strong, imprisoned Ariadne.** Her once blissfully closed eyes, opened with a shot, staring up into his golden ones again, surprise written on her face. Their bodes did not stop from their dance, yet he felt his soul stop as he watched his confession sink into his lover's mind. He suffered for that moment, but only a moment, before new found joy lit her dancing eyes, suddenly smoldering and fresh, the gleam he now identified as love, _for him_, none the less, shining brightly.

Her statement was like a thousand siren songs to his ears, as if a swansong rang in his heart.

**I love you Tyki, my sly and charming, insufferable and brave knight.**

He felt like his throat was closing in, but pushed into her with a new vigor as their hands intertwined, having only eyes for each other, never breaking contact. He smiled almost boyishly, yet a predatory gleam remained.

**What not devastatingly handsome, refined, intelligent, wealthy, insanely powerful, crafty, the best lover you have ever had the sheer grace of having in your bed my dear princess?**

She smiled infuriatingly back up at him, cocky and daring. He growled.

**My, my aren't you demanding? Your going to have the make me scream to get such flattery, lover. **He leered down at her, his pace changing, to one of a savage grace, as if he was dancing within her, hard and fast, even as he buried himself totally into her, making her see nothing put him and stars. He gave a wolfish smile, white canines bared, predatory and ready to devour her.

**I'll make you scream my name woman, because I claim you as my own, beautiful Aria. I own you now, just as you own me, and from now on only I will be able to give you the pleasure you will seek. I'll make you scream my name love, and you'll enjoy every single moment of sweet torture I give you to know you belong only to me, my strong, independent, fiery Amorzinho(1)."**

Her eyes gleamed, and she leaned up into him, capturing him in a slow and sweet kiss, deep and passionate, full of love and promise. It said without words the passion they were feeling, the love that had drugged them so headily and permanently in their hearts. They broke apart for air, and she again arched into him, her walls closing in on him, nearly ready to cum.

"TYKI! Oh, god! FASTER! HARDER! TYKI!"

Close to his climax, he put all effort intoshowing her his desire and love for her, rocking into her, laying kisses on her face, shoulders and neck, breathing sweet things into her ears as he nibbled on them, her nails digging into his back as they both neared climax. With a swift cry, he once more plunged into her, hitting her cervix, and with a mutual scream, full of the greatest joy and passion they came together, orgasms hitting them like freight trains, letting them see only each others eyes and then pure white light. Her inner walks clenched around him, milking him of his seed. He groaned in intoxication as another orgasm hit, his thrusting becoming even more savage then before. Her nails drew blood as he pounded desperately into her, her heat so torturous and good!

"TYKI!"

"ARIADNE!" They screamed together, their third climax rolling them, their minds blank with pleasure, filled with clouds of bliss and immense satisfaction. They clamped onto each other, strung high into heaven, bodies locked, sweat and the scent of intense sex filling the air. They convulsed together, hands intertwined, and collapsed fully onto the bed, a mass of entangled limbs, tired sated flesh and full hearts, bathed in moonlight and cradled by black silk sheets.

* * *

**{:~~~:}**

"Don't tell me you're tired already? The TYKI MIKK, Noah of Pleasure?" Her voice was soft with her teasing, still aglow after our union. She looked up at me more alive then I had ever seen her, lips still swollen and nude body aglow on my black sheets and pale silver light. Truthfully my body felt like it was drunk on something, buzzing with energy and a sated hum that pulsed everywhere. It must have been from that triple orgasm we had just moments ago. I smirked at her, lighting a cigarette. With a slow breath, I indulged in her playful baiting.

"You wound me, Ariadne. I am not known for just my pleasure in battle, but also in the bedroom. I am the ultimate warrior, a predator of both the battlefield and the boudair." I spoke with such assurance, she must have thought to remedy of my own egotistical"consciousness".She then snatched the cigarette from my lips, took a delicate but long drag from the cigarette while eyeing me quite shamefully. She smirked confidently at me, making me almost gape at the change in her demeanor, yet my body jumped to attention. While she was often feisty and such, she had never openly teased me save some rare occasion. I felt myself leaning into her, ready to make her feel the pleasure I could give, and dominate this suddenly wonton woman all over again. While she did lean into me, she did not go to kiss me as I so hoped.

" Well dear heart, that may be true, but are you up for what my requirements are?" Like a light slap to my ego I almost winced, but her Cheshire grin warmly infuriated me, wanting to put her in her place with kissing her till no breath was left in her body and fucking her into oblivion. I felt the love I had only recently fessed up to grow and flourish at the sight of my defiant, sweet woman. She would keep me entertained for the rest of my days, full of energy and love, even if it was at the slight cost of my ego.

"I'm sure I can manage anything you dish out, my anjinho **(2)**." I played along just as sweetly, looking offended, while still feeling a slight sting in my brain, my skills were no laughing matter after all. But to see her loosen up like this was unbelievable, so I would play along.

For Now.

She turned her back to me, the expanse of flesh and the dip of her lower half made me want to lick a trail all the way down her spine, and kiss those two little dimples above the curve of her sweet ass. She looked at me coyly over her shoulder, eyes practically smoldering with erotic playfulness, eyelids heavy and lips parted in a very obvious suggestive half pout, half smile.

"Well then how does a second round sound? Perhaps three...five...**seven**, neh _Tyki_?" She purred sensually, feeling like cool satin on my skin, sending shivers up my spine.

If _that_ didn't sound like a invitation then what did?!

I gaped like an idiot at her boldness, though I already was rock hard and lust ran like molten lava through my veins. I then let out a growl, and promptly pounced on my beautiful teasing minx of a lover, her mirthful laughter and then her moans and cries of pleasure played like a sweet symphony into the silvery night till the early morning hours.

* * *

**{:~~~:}**

As she drifted off into sleep, my hands playing with her long hair, our warm bodies molded still so tightly against on another, the love I felt for her then made me almost sputter and ache. Tonight had been more then a dream, it had been paradise on earth, beyond what human scriptures preached of true happiness. I found that sort of intoxication right here on this mortal coil, in this degenerating Eden, lying in my arms. Be it taboo, incest, forbidden, I did not care. My light and dark side were sated and pleased, for once in sync in what they wanted. They wanted to keep their woman right where she was, exhausted in their bed by their own doing with no one to take her away. To loose her was to loose an important part of myself.

This knowledge did not scare me, but the inevitable fate of the coming dawn saddened me. For though we could love each other with all our beings, her oath bound her fast, and we could only find each other in dreams, never with an inch of real, material flesh on flesh contact. I never wanted to let her go, she was MY woman, my sister, my companion, my advisor, my equal, my family, my other half for fuck's sake. She was MINE, my dark half screamed possessively. We would not let her slip through our fingers again. The stress of all this made me want to smoke, **bad. **

By dawn she would be gone, and it made any future we had seem so void. I wanted to free her, curse or consequence be damned. I wanted my lover in my bed, in my home, by my side, be it in battle or at the dinner table! I asked and pleaded, thought and summarized as I hugged her even closer to my body, if it was even possible. That was the first time I prayed, ever, prayed to something above myself. Not to God or anyone, but to anything or anyone who was listening. It was a simple request.

_Just free her_.

And though I thought until my options were all gone, and a headache started to pound behind my temples, I looked down on her and found a sort of swelling in my chest that had nothing to do with my Tease. Lethargic, but defiant I succumbed to the siren call of slumber, curled up with my lover, her soft body and sweet hair, breathed all her in it seemed as if a starved beggar, and knew of only her, her scent and the bliss of dreams.

* * *

**My first -man fic, and a lemon at that! This was intended to be a short chapter story, but if it goes over well with you guys, I'll post the rest of it. I put some Portugese in there because who wouldn't want Tyki to purr some sultry exotic words into their ear in his native tongue?**

**(1)- The Portugee word for "little love", used in as a romantic endearment**

(**2)- The Portugese endearment "little angel"**


End file.
